villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Polpo
Polpo (in Japanese: ポルポ, Porupo) is an antagonist and the first enemy Stand user encountered by Giorno in Part 5 of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. He is a capo of Passione serving time in jail and who recruits new members for the gang. In Japanese, he is voiced by Yuji Kishi in the PS2 game and Hideo Ishikawa in the anime. In the English dub of the anime, he is voiced by Brook Chalmers. Biography Giorno first meets Polpo when Bruno urges him to make an appointment with him if he truly wishes to join Passione. Giorno pays a visit to Polpo in his cell who gives him a tricky test to prove his worth by keeping up the flame of a lighter for 24 hours without relighting it or letting it go out. Unfortunately for Giorno, a janitor accidentally spills water all over him which kills the fire. After the janitor relights it, Polpo's automated stand, Black Sabbath, attacks the man and kills him by pulling out his spirit with an arrow in its mouth. Giorno manages to find out about Black Sabbath's weakness by pulling it on sunlight, forcing it to return back to his owner. Polpo, unaware of Giorno's failure, lets him pass the exam and join Passione. Before going, Giorno secretly turns one of Polpo's bananas into a revolver with his Gold Experience which tricks Polpo to accidentally shoot himself. Away from the crime scene, Giorno secretly prompts Polpo to enjoy his last meal before giving posthumous justice to the innocent janitor his Stand killed. Appearance Polpo is an absurdly and grotesquely obese man and over twice the size of an ordinary human being. He is impossibly tall and wide with an enormous head, long pointy nose and eyes with a reversed color scheme. Polpo is always wearing his yellow inmate outfit and a cap with multiple sticks coming out of it. Personality Polpo initially appears as a very affable and approachable person who has an interest in renaissance art and food. Despite acting like a sophisticated person, he is also very vulgar at times and has bad table manners, regularly even chewing his own fingers. As the one responsible for recruiting new members, Polpo views trustworthiness as the most important factor when it comes to being a mobster. He also seems to be a somewhat religious and faithful person, as he believes that even murder is a forgivable sin if it is to protect someone's honor. Powers and Abilities Polpo's stand, Black Sabbath, is an automated stand similar to that of Yoshikage Kira's Sheer Heart Attack, but unlike SHA's ability to attract towards body heat, Black Sabbath is able to receive detailed instructions from its owner. It is not sentient however (despite talking to its victims) and is impossible to damage. Black Sabbath's main ability is to move within shadows and sense a person's presence. It can move at an incredible speed but cannot enter sunlight without burning. Whenever this occurs, Black Sabbath returns back to his owner. Polpo uses Black Sabbath's ability to drag out person's souls with a Stand arrow hidden its mouth to kill those who fail his test as a punishment for not showing enough trustworthiness to be a member or the gang. Gallery Images Polpo face.png Black Sabbath.png|Black Sabbath PolpoFirst.png PolposLighter.png tumblr inline ph81i3a0Nh1ryvddo 500.png tumblr ph89lvudhn1stt1uao1 1280.jpg tumblr ph7xfbTpTV1vfwuqjo2 1280.jpg BS first.png BlackSabbathShadowSpeed.gif Giogio09.png Polpo eating pizza.png Polpo eating a apple.png Good Wine.png When's my dinner going to be here.png That kid is ours now.png tumblr patx8xSEIr1xy0pi2o1 1280.png.jpg Polpo dead.png|Polpo's demise at the hands of Giorno's trickery. Videos Banana Gun KILLED Palpo �� Navigation Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Right-Hand Category:Arrogant Category:Dimwits Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Gangsters Category:Non-Action Category:Liars Category:Mobsters Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Assassins Category:Sophisticated Category:Affably Evil Category:Extravagant Category:Addicts Category:Lawful Evil